Let's 'Marty McFly' It
by Rose.M.Rainwave
Summary: Baron's flying away from the rooftop, away from Haru. Then something knocks some sense into the both of them. Temporary Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Baron looked back at Haru, her form slowly shrinking as they gained more distance away from her.

It was one of their more interesting cases. Certainly a great adventure to write down for their files.

A human girl saved a cat's life and in thanks the entire kingdom goes out of their way to give her gifts to show their gratitude, even going as far as to propose marriage to her.

But Haru? She didn't do it for the gifts or for the chance to enter the royal family. She did it because it felt like the right thing to do.

He couldn't help but admire her for that. She really does speak from the heart.

''Think we'll ever see her again, Baron?'' Toto called above the wind.

''I hope not. Chicky got herself in enough trouble.'' Muta grumbled.

''You're the one whose going to be in trouble if you don't keep your mouth shut.''

''Go fry yourself ya big chicken!''

And another lengthy argument ensued afterward.

But then the air seemed to grow still. The wind, although still there, was quiet. Time slowed into an almost echoing halt.

A flash of vivid purple and an echoed crack suddenly rose above them from the sky, restoring time as it reverted back into its normal pace quickly. A loud scream erupted and something hurled into him and upon impact, he was torn off of Toto's feathered back.

Now falling with whatever had hit him off of Toto, one hand grasped his hat and the other around the waist of the girl.

Girl?

''BARON! HANG ON!'' yelled Toto. He dove underneath them, and then opened his wingspan allowing Baron and the figure to reposition themselves onto his back.

The girl was clinging to the lapels of his coat, her head buried into his chest.

''Toto, bring us back to the Sanctuary as easily as you can. She's not well.''

''She?''

''Yes. She's unconscious, but she seems to be alright.''

''Roger that, Baron.''

He glanced down at the girl. She had her red-aurburn hair braided into a bun and her slightly swept bangs were clipped to one side with a little bow-barret. She appeared to be about Haru's age, maybe even a little younger.

She looked delicate, with her somewhat pale complexion and soft demeanor. Of course she was unconscious, so that might be only be the case so far as to what her personality might be.

But something about her seemed familiar.

''...Where did you come from?''

Toto landed on the grounds of the Sanctuary and soon the young girl was resting on the sofa, a blanket draped over her petite form. The lights were dimmed for the obvious headache she was bound to have when she woke.

''How is it that the kid is so small anyway? Ain't she supposed to be human sized?''

He never thought about that. The fact that she appeared to be human in everything but hight seemed to have escaped his thought.

''Maybe she has magic of her own, right Baron?''

''Perhaps. But where did she come from? We were miles up in the air, and she appeared seemingly out of nowhere.''

''What about that big light? And that weird noise?''

''You're skills of deduction never seese to amaze me, lard ball.''

''Watch it, you birdbrain!''

''Honestly you two!'' Baron chastised. ''Go and take your quirrel elsewhere!''

While Muta and Toto were busy outside, Baron began to make a fresh batch of tea.

He poured himself a cup from the newer liquid and nearly spit it out from the horrible taste. Glancing down confusedly, he dumped the bad tea down the drain.

He started again...

And again...

And again...

By the seventh batch he finally got it right and by now, many hours had passed...and she was now starting to awake.

''...Dad? Is that you?'' she groaned, her voice holding a little bit of an english accent.

''There-there now. You've been asleep for nearly 5 hours now. You've got quite the large bump on your head.''

''I-I had this terrible nightmare. I dreamt that I was falling. I dreamt about time travel...''

''Well miss, I can assure you that you are indeed on solid ground. In fact you are in my Bureau.''

''...Bureau?''

''Yes. My name is Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, owner of the Cat Bureau. We help people with their problems. What is your name, Miss?''

''W-why do you keep calling me that?''

''Calling you?''

''Calling me 'miss'.''

''I thought it would be appropriate, seeing as you look to young to be married and I see no ring on your finger. That is, if you don't mind me being so bold. Here, let me turn up the lights.'' Using his magic, the lights came to life bringing a warm glow to the small office.

''You are-you're a- you-''

''Ah, yes. I'm sorry if my appearance frightens you. I swear on my honor that I will do no harm to you Miss...?''

''Shizuku...It's Shizuku...''

''Shizuku? I knew someone by that name a long time ago. She helped bring me to life.''

''Really?''

''Yes. In case you haven't noticed, I have human shaped hands and feet unlike that of a normal cat. In fact, I am a creation made out of wood and paint. You see Miss Shizuku, when someone creates something, with all of their heart, that creation is given a soul.''

''Now Miss Shizuku, I must ask you how you came to be falling through the air with no sign of a plane or such.''

''Oh...um...magic gone wrong, heh. You know how faulty portal spells can be if not translated correctly.''

''Ah...I see. Would you care for some tea? I'm afraid it's a bit different every time, so I can't guarantee the taste.''

He poured her a cup and she smiled after taking the cup from him. Her smile was almost...cat-like...and all so very familiar. And her eyes. They too were familiar! Perhaps he had seen her before or-

''It was, nice to meet you, Baron, but I should be going.''

''Yes, of course. Will you be needing any help getting home?''

''I'll let you know.'' she said cryptically.

''Well, if you ever need our help, please look for my associate, Muta.'' Just then, the large white cat entered the room.

''I heard my name?''

''Ah, here he is now. Muta this is Miss Shizuku-''

''Like the kid from-''

''I don't believe this is the very same Shizuku.''

''Alright.'' He shrugged.

''Miss Shizuku, the doors to the Bureau will always be open to you...be it day..or night."

He could suddenly see him telling Haru that very same phrase while on the roof-top.

''Thank you, Baron. Nice to...meet you, Muta.''

''You to...Uh,''

''Miss Shizuku.''

''Just Shizuku.''

''Whatever, missy.''

She smiled politely, still with the cat-grin, and then left. Muta tilted his head, a sort of puzzled look on his face.

''Think she might be related to Chicky?''

''What makes you say that?'' Baron looked up from washing the tea cups.

''She just reminded me a lot like Chicky, that's all...Although she smells funny.''

''Muta-''

''I know-I know, it's rude to sniff people. But Baron, she smelled kind of like a cat.''

''Are you sure?'' he asked confusedly, his brow furrowed.

''Yeah-well, I don't know. Maybe I'm just getting old.''

''You and I both, Muta.'' Baron chuckled. ''I think I'll get started on Haru's file now. Better sooner rather than later.''

''I'm going to take a cat nap at the crossroads. See ya.''

And the Bureau was back to it's normal, quiet, self and all you could hear was the scratching of Baron's quill and the _tick-tock_ of the grandfather clock as time passed.

* * *

 **Day Two: Time Travel.**

 **There is so much I want to do with this story and I just had to make this a short story instead of a oneshot like I originally planned to. It's not pre-written so I'm afraid you'll have to wait for me to finish the next chapter, sorry about that.**

 **Tomorrow** **is crossover day...I think.**

 **Thanks for reading and please R &R.**

 **~R.M.R.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! Long time no see!**_

 _ **Yup I'm still alive, but I'm still writing the next installment for the "Mirror" series. I've recently had some requests for more of the Lets Marty McFly It. So here it is, the next chapter! I've had this as a rough draft and after a bit of polishing I've decided to post it. It's not really an exciting chapter, but I hope it'll do for now. This my be the only update for awhile yet because I'm not done with my current project. After this chapter it will be put on a temporary hiatus. [ :( sorry guys.]**_

 _ **This one's for you GeneratedName101! Thanks for the burst of muse!**_

* * *

Haru walked into class on a monday morning, early for once which happened to be a big surprise for her teacher.

''Just turning over a new leaf, sensai.''

''...Sure, Yoshioka.'' he said, sarcasm and disbelief dripping from his voice.

Her classmates filed in and eventually got over their initial shock at seeing her so early. Hiromi might of noticed, but she also might be too enthralled with telling Haru about her latest date with Tsugue.

The bell rang and class had begun as usual with 's bald spot gleaming through his dark brown hair as he wrote the lesson plan on the board. The twins at the back practising their origami to pass time with Kaito passing the paper to the two as he was sitting by the supply stand. Machida and Tsuge engagging in was looked like a mix between an arm-wrestle and a thumb war, which drew in the rest of the guys silently taking bids on who would win while their girlfriends (or occasionally boyfriends) would roll their eyes.

All in all a completely normal, everyday thing. Events that she never thought to cherish before. The ordinary moments of a normal, everyday, routine. Normal... if somewhat boring.

Haru smiled to herself thinking that none of these people would ever know of how drastically 'normal' could change.

"Haru? What are you smirking about?" Hiromi asked, stopping her somewhat one-sided conversation about her love life.

''Nothing, Hiromi. I was just thinking."

"About?" she prompted.

"About how little things change."

She gave Haru a weird look.

"...Okay?"

"Like how normal everything is. I was looking forward to an adventure; to have something life-changing happen. I wanted my whole world to change. But now...Now I'm okay."

"You're okay? With..?"

"With my ordinary life. Nothing life-changing will ever happen again, and I'm okay with that."

"Again? Haru what are you talking abo-"

A knock then sounded off the door, disrupting Hiromi's question and the general aura of the room.

''Ah, that must be the new student.'' said, striding over to open the door.

A young girl stepped into the classroom. She had might have been a brunette, but there was some red and ginger thrown into the mix. It was braided back into a neat bun, but her bangs weren't as neat. But what struck Haru the most was her eyes.

They were a familiar light emerald green, filled with curiosity, but sharp with an intelligence. And they were locked on her.

Haru blushed and looked away, breaking the eye contact.

''Class, this is Shizuku...Bureau, did you say?''

''Yes, that's right.'' she confirmed, her english accent reminding Haru of Baron.

''Well Miss..Bureau, I'm afraid the extra desk we had was broken in a table tennis game last friday.'' he glarred pointedly at Tsuge and Machida. ''So you will be using a spare chair and sharing a desk with...hm...How about you Miss Yoshioka? You did say you were turning over a new leaf, yes?'' The sensei sneered, knowing that Haru was prone to nervousness.

Unfortunately for him, Haru had gotten over it. Also unfortunate for him, he'd be finding some nice boxes of mice in his desk.

 _'They had to go somewhere, right? After all, tourturing kids all day must make him hungry.'_ Haru thought bitterly about the most hated teacher in the school.

''Yes, sensei.''

''Very well. Shizuku will be your partner until the desk is fixed. Consider it your new shop class assignment boys.''

Machida and Tsuge groaned respectively.

Shizuku went and sat down in a chair beside Haru's desk, setting her books underneath the chair while sensai started reviewing again. After the general commotion settled down and homework was passed around, the girl next to her leaned in slightly.

''Hello,'' she whispered to Haru, a small unsure smile gracing her face.

''Hi, I'm Haru.'' she replied just as quietly, holding out her hand in greeting. Shizuku grasped it, shaking.

''Shizuku.''

''So...guessing by the accent, you're not from around here.''

''Well...sort of. I have...family over in England, but I'm from here.''

''Really? Did you go to the school on the other side of town? ''

''Um...I was kind of home-schooled actually. Well, when I'm here. I go to a public school while I'm visiting my relatives.''

''That's really cool. I wish I-''

The bell rang and cut her off. Haru and Shizuku gathered their things before heading out of the room and into the hallway.

''So, what class do you have next?'' Shizuku asked politely.

''Science. What about you?''

''I have maths.''

''Ah. Watch out for . He's a bit of a nut. I guess I'll see you at lunch?''

''Sure! See you then!''

* * *

Haru watched with amusement as Shizuku's eyes rose while she was overwhelmed with the bombardment of questions coming from the light-haired brunette.

''So where are you from? You have an English accent. Are you from England? Have you ever-''

''Hiromi, she just sat down! Give her a break!'' Haru laughed.

''Well, you wouldn't tell me anything! Ever since last Friday you've been acting weird! I need to get my gossip somewhere!''

''Weird?'' Shizuku asked. Hiromi turned to the redhead, excitement bringing light to her features as she started the story.

''You see, Haru here is the craziest person I have ever known. She never used to be this calm and collected and-" she gestured at Haru and shivered, "-normal. She used to be kind-of a clutz and-"

"I still am a clutz! Did you not see me this morning?"

"When?"

"When I tripped coming into maths!"

"That? Yeah, but that could happen to anyone. A real clutz attack is tripping, then walking into the skeleton display, then knocking over someone's lunch, all while making a series of the most undignified noises ever." Hiromi said while Shizuku tried to stifle her giggles, hiding her smile behind her hand.

"Why won't you let that one go!" she groaned.

"Because it was _my_ lunch! Now stop interrupting!"

Haru rolled her eyes.

''Okay, so it started Friday morning, wait no, the day before that! She saved that stupid cat from getting run over and the next day she was getting pranked!''

''Hiromi, thats enough...''

''-and the pranks were all cat-like you know. Like, she had catnip in her pocket and a bunch of cats followed her to school.''

''Wait, cats?''

''Yeah! Then there was the mice in her locker! Ewww...''

"Can you please-"

''And afterschool we usually go out together, but I didn't hear a thing from her until Saturday afternoon asking me to help her get down from the rooftop of the school building! Ever since then she's been humming a waltz and making enough tea like the Boston Tea Party...part two!''

''Hiromi-''

"She's been like this for three days. Usually she gets over her 'weird spells' after a day. You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she'd have a boyfriend-"

" **Enough!** " Haru snapped, slamming her fist down onto the table, her eyes narrowed to a glare. The room felt like it became still, everything outside of their corner muffled as if it was far away, or even blocked off; the other students paying no mind to the tension that was hanging in the air like a thick smog.

Hiromi breathed, the tension lessening its tightness in the air.

''...Sheesh, Haru, I didn't think it was all that important to you.''

''Hiromi, i-it's not- I just- I just think we should move on from this story. It's a bit more personal than that.''

Haru rose up from her seat, tray in hand.

''Haru? Where are you going?''

''To my next class. Bells about to ring.''

''Hey! Wait! Today's half a day, remember!?'' she called after Haru, but the brunette was already gone. Shizuku looked to Hiromi an eyebrow quirked in question.

''Does she do that a lot?''

''No. Ever since she got back from..whatever happened Friday..she's been...weird.''

''Well, if today's half a day, then I guess it's time to go. It was nice meeting you Hiromi.''

''You too, Shizuku. See you tomorrow.''


End file.
